


Employee Orientation  II

by kayliemalinza



Series: Employee Orientation [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Icky, dodgy aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's new at Torchwood. His idea of "disgusting" is charmingly naïve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Employee Orientation  II

"That," said Owen, "is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen."

"That's because you're new," Tosh said cheerfully, hanging well back.

Suzie edged up to the mass in question with a portable gas mask pressed over her mouth. "I thought you were a doctor," she said distractedly, voice filtered soft and crackly through the mask. "Don't doctors see disgusting things all the time?"

"Human entrails don't look like _that_ ," Owen said, pointing. "For one thing, the organs don't go on walkabout." He wrinkled his nose, and didn't notice the looks Tosh and Suzie gave each other. "This is either one really fucked-up organism, or a biological cruise ship where fucked-up organisms get drunk and have ill-advised sex with each other."

Suzie stepped away from the roiling mass and lowered the gas mask, grinning. "Seeing as you're Torchwood's new doctor," she said, "it's your job to figure that out."

"No," said Owen. "That's not in my contract. It _can't_ be. Haven't I endured enough in this world already?" He raised his eyes to the heavens in supplication.

"Oh, stop complaining," Tosh muttered, doing beepy things with her tech. Her cheeks flashed blue and green at intervals from the lights.

Suzie lifted a thin shoulder at Owen in a shrug. "Don't, then," she said. "But when Jack comes by in about ten minutes, he's going to tell you to do it anyway, and he really hates whining." She tilted her head to the side and gave a tiny, lip-curl smile. "Don't you want to use that shiny autopsy bay?"

"How am I supposed to get this into the autopsy bay?" Owen cried. "I can't just slop it into the back of the SUV, can I?"

Suzie's smile slid into the 'schadenfreude' category. "It's your job to figure that out, too," she said. "Come on, Tosh. I want you to take a look at that debris with me." She strode off with her heavy suede skirt swaying. Tosh followed, giving Owen a half-sympathetic smile as she passed.

Owen stared at the clump of writhing... whatsit. "I'm going to need a really big plastic tub," he muttered. "And a rake."


End file.
